


After The Date

by Buckybeardreams, Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: Stuckony [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: The real fun begins after the date.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950127
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when they get back to the penthouse.
> 
> I considered not even posting this, but settled on just posting it as a one shot
> 
> *This is in the same world as The Classifieds, I just didn't want to put it in the series... cuz yeah*

Bucky had scooped Tony into his arms and practically threw him on the bed when they got close enough. Tony glared at him, but eagerly pulled him in for a kiss when Bucky crawled on top of him. Steve chuckled as he watched Tony squirm under Bucky, his fingers playing with Tony's nipples, rolling the beads between them. Tony yelped when he pinched one of them and pulled away from Bucky with a glare. Bucky just chuckled and leaned down to lick the sting away. Steve palmed himself groaning at the sight of the men he loved together. He had spent years pining over Tony, wishing for this, and he still couldn't believe it was real.

"Shit! Bucky!" Tony gasped out as teeth sank into his nipple.

His cock jumped at the sharp pain, his fingers retaliating by tugging at Bucky's long strands of hair. Steve walked towards them, running a hand down Bucky's spine. He shivered at the soft touch, sucking on Tony's nipple, his hand playing with the other.

"Bucky, stop." Tony groaned.

Steve's eyes snapped to Tony, worried, and Bucky froze. Tony's eyes were hooded with lust and he was panting. He sucked in a breath, his hips bucking up. He whimpered and Bucky bit his lip to hold in a groan.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Steve asked, running his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just- I'm not gonna last long if Bucky keeps playing with my nipples."

"You're so sensitive, doll." Bucky teased smirking.

Tony huffed at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I wasn't complaining." Bucky murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Tony's back arched off of the bed when Bucky rubbed a thumb over his nipple again. He swore and Steve leaned down to replace Bucky's lips with his own for a decidedly more heated kiss. Bucky shifted until he was straddling Tony's thighs and gripped his leaking member, giving it a few strokes. Tony's precum slicked his hand and he bent down to lick the tip as more dribbled out of the slit. Bucky groaned as the salty taste exploded on his tongue and he dragged his tongue from the base to the tip, swirling it around the head before taking it in his mouth. Tony was a mess already and they'd barely even started, honestly he'd probably be embarrassed later over just how easily these two men could take him apart. Right now he couldn't think about much more than the heat of Bucky's mouth and his damn near sinful tongue. He was whimpering and moaning into Steve's mouth as Bucky sucked him off. He bobbed up and down, then took in Tony's full length, holding his hips to keep him from bucking up. The head hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around it. Tony broke away from Steve's mouth, crying out as Bucky's throat constricted around his dick. He glanced down to see Bucky's nose buried in his pubes and he thought he might shoot his load just from the sight of it. Steve was stroking himself, clearly just as turned on by the sight and Tony's mouth watered at the dick that was so close to him, but way too far away.

"Steve, I wanna suck you." He managed to say, the words somewhere in between a moan and a grunt.

Steve smirked at him and straddled his chest letting Tony wrap his lips around him. Bucky pulled back to watch Steve thrusting shallowly into Tony's mouth, his hand stroking Tony's length instead. The muscles in Steve's ass were clenching as he thrusted forward and Bucky licked his lips before taking Tony into his mouth again. Tony moaned around Steve as Bucky swallowed him down and Steve groaned from the vibrations. It didn't take long for Tony to finish. Bucky deepthroated him, his finger swirling around Tony's hole. He pushed past the ring of muscles, pressing his finger against Tony's prostate and that was Tony's undoing. If anyone asked he'd blame how handsy Bucky had been on the drive home for why he was cumming so soon. The truth was he was just so freaking lost for these two men that he was pretty sure they could make him cum without even touching him if they really wanted to. Tony's scream was muffled by Steve's cock in his mouth as he shot his load down Bucky's throat. Bucky's finger kept milking him until he was an oversensitive mess, writhing on the the bed and begging him to stop, only then did he pull away. He stroked Tony once more his limp dick trying to harden again but unable to and Tony whined at the feeling, pushing Bucky's hand away.

Bucky chuckled, but climbed off of him and pulled Steve in for a kiss, twirling his tongue around his boyfriend's. Steve moaned at the taste of Tony on Bucky's tongue. Tony still had his lips wrapped around Steve and he was breathing hard through his nose. The hard cock rested in his warm mouth, throbbing on his tongue. Steve started thrusting again, when Bucky pulled away. His thrusts became sloppier and more erratic until he was exploding in Tony's mouth with a groan. Tony choked, struggling to swallow all of it. Cum dribbled out of the side of his mouth and Bucky leaned down to lap it up. Steve pulled out, leaning down to stroke Tony's cheek and murmur soft words in his ear. His lips meeting Tony's and his tongue darting past them to taste himself. He smiled at Tony when he pulled back, feelings swirling in his eyes that made Tony feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Steve gave him one more soft kiss before collapsing on the bed next to him and pulling Tony into his arms. Bucky leaned over Steve to murmur his own soft praise to Tony, his knuckles grazing his cheek. Tony's eyes were barely open, his whole body overwhelmed with sensations, but he still reached out for Bucky and pulled him closer, nuzzling into him and nipping at his bottom lip. Bucky smirked, his legs tangling with Tony's as he settled himself on top of him.

"You did so good. You were perfect. I love you so much, both of you." Steve praised.

Tony whimpered unable to form words, his eyes were heavy and his jaw sore, but he was insanely happy. His whole body was tingling and every touch still felt so intense. He trembled at the feeling of Steve's fingers in his hair, tucking his face in the crook of Bucky's neck. Bucky cooed at him and Steve murmured soft words that strung together like a lullaby, luring Tony off to sleep as they wrapped around him, hanging in air sweet and warm. Tony wasn't quite sure how long they stayed like that, time blurring together and one moment fading into the next, but at some point Bucky moved off of Tony, curling up on Steve's other side.

"That's it, baby. It's okay, I've got you." Steve whispered softly to Bucky, not wanting to pull Tony out of the haze he was in.

Steve pressed a kiss to his head, murmuring more soft words, but Bucky wasn't interested in being soothed or cooed at. He nuzzled against Steve's neck, nipping and licking. Steve just chuckled at him. He could feel Bucky's still hard dick pressed against his thigh, but he didn't make a move to do anything about it. Once Tony was settled and asleep, he would help Bucky finish.

"Stevie." Bucky whimpered into his neck, rutting against his thigh.

"Shh, you're okay. I'll help you, but you need to wait, baby."

Bucky whined, but didn't complain. Steve held them both close until Tony's eyes shut and his breathing evened out. Only then did he fuck Bucky into the mattress until he was begging for a release. He made him wait for it until Steve came again, filling him up and Bucky screamed through his release, shooting cum all over the sheets. Tony slumbering peacefully next to them, tucked under the covers and unaware as he found himself lost in the land of dreams. They left Tony on the bed, Steve tucking a curl behind his ear and whispering that he'd be right back for him, before he filled the bath and pulled Bucky into it with him. He leaned back against Steve's chest, and let his boyfriend clean him off. They soaked until Bucky's limbs were loose and relaxed then Steve dried him off and carried him up to the penthouse wrapped up in a large fluffy towel. Steve tucked him under the covers of Tony's king bed before going back down to their floor to retrieve Tony. Steve laid Tony down next to Bucky who had already fallen asleep. Even in his sleep Bucky reached out when Tony's weight shifted the bed and pulled the smaller man into him. Steve smiled fondly at them and watched them for a moment. Tony nuzzled into Bucky, sighing. They both looked so peaceful wrapped up in each others arms. Steve climbed into bed with a soft smile on his lips, wrapping his arms around Tony too. He was more than content to go to sleep, knowing the men he loved were safe in bed beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was actually in the chapter itself and I was like it's pretty mild nothing really hardcore happens, I think it's fine. Then I was like nope! Imma separate them. Lol
> 
> To be fair, this is really mild to me... this is me reigning it in and thinking to myself it's not that explicit...
> 
> But if anyone's actually interested in a more detailed version of Steve fucking Bucky, I could maybe arrange for that to happen ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Iriomote for requesting this one guys

Steve waited until Tony was asleep, before pulling his arm out from under him. Bucky was rutting up against his thigh, desperate for a release. Too bad he would have to keep waiting. Steve smirked at him and smashed their lips together. Bucky groaned into his mouth. Steve pulled away long enough to push Bucky's thighs apart and climb in between them, before claiming his lips again. They were red and swollen from blowing Tony and Steve took a moment to suck the bottom lip into his mouth before nipping at it. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, pushing his hips up to grind against him. Steve's dick was already hard again and he groaned when Bucky's member rolled against his own.

"I'm ready, Stevie. I need you." Bucky said, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah?" Steve teased, since he already knew Bucky was close.

"Yes, dammit, please. Don't make me beg." Bucky said, frustrated.

Steve smirked. He did want to make him beg. He wanted Bucky writhing and thrashing under him, needy and so goddamn close, but not allowed to cum. Steve pressed his lips to the hollow of Bucky's neck, moving down farther, leaving kisses in his wake, as he made his way to one of his nipples. Bucky's back arched off the bed, when Steve bit at it. He soothed the sting, lapping lazily at the bud, as though they had all the time in the world.

"Stevie, don't leave me hanging."

"Shh, I'm gonna get to it, but first, I'm gonna have my fun. Then, I'm going to fuck you hard, until you're really begging me for it. You don't get to cum until after I fill you up though. You understand, love?"

Bucky groaned and glared at Steve.

"What are you trying to kill me, or something?"

Steve just chuckled.

"Just trying to get you all hot and bothered, baby." He teased, knowing damn well that Bucky was already desperate.

"Yeah, well we're way past that you asshole." Bucky snapped, earning another chuckle from Steve. He paused, glancing over at their sleeping partner. "You don't think we're gonna bother Tony, do ya?"

"Nah, he spent the last couple of days in his lab. He's exhausted."

Bucky hummed in response, hissing when Steve pinched and rolled his nipple. He laid back waiting for the delicious torture to end. Bucky was so hard, he could explode, but he wouldn't. He would try to wait, just like Steve had told him to. He kinda hated how naturally he followed Steve's orders. It was just engrained in him, after all these years. That didn't mean that Bucky didn't have his moments where he was dying to take charge and order Steve around, but it wasn't as common these days as it used to be back when they were teens. Steve finally relented and grabbed the bottle off of the nightstand to lube up his fingers, swirling one around his rim, getting it nice and wet, before pressing it inside. He pumped it in and out a couple of times, waiting for Bucky to get used to it before adding a second one. Bucky moaned as Steve curled his fingers, hitting his prostate. He was so close, his hands were clawing at the sheets. His toes curling. He wasn't going to make it.

"S-Stevie, I'm gonna-" Bucky said, panicked.

"No, you're not."

Steve clenched the base of his dick, stopping him before he could release and Bucky groaned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to thank him for keeping him from disobeying, or cuss him out for denying him his orgasm. Bucky whined, twisting his hips and pressing back against his fingers.

"Not yet, Buck. You can have it soon, baby, but you've gotta wait."

Bucky was panting hard and moaning like crazy. Steve was taking his sweet time in stretching him. Twisting his wrist as he thrusted his fingers, curling them, then scissoring them. Bucky swore and his hips jerked up. Steve's hand was still clenching the base of his dick, holding off his release.

"Stevie, please. Fuck, I need it. I need you in me, doll. I'm ready."

Steve flashed his eyes up to Bucky's face. His eyes were blown wide, and his mouth fell open in a silent moan as Steve hit his prostate again. He finally added a third finger, pushing it in and stretching out the tight ring of muscles. He was met with some resistance, but Bucky was wet enough that he could push them all the way in, without too much effort. He was open enough and Steve knew it, but he thrusted his fingers in a few more times just to tease Bucky. He poured lube onto his dick, stroking it a few times, before pulling out his fingers and replacing them with the head of his dick.

Bucky groaned at the intrusion, his muscles clenching as Steve pressed inside of him. He pushed in slowly until he was fully seated, pausing to let Bucky adjust to his size. He waited until Bucky was rocking his hips to start moving and Bucky met him with each thrust. It started out slow and meticulous, but as Steve got closer to his release, his movements became faster and sloppier. He was chasing his own pleasure now. Slamming into Bucky, his hands gripping his hips to pull him down hard with each thrust into him.

Bucky was writhing under him, just like he wanted, moaning and begging. His hands had ripped through the sheets from how tight he was gripping them. Their skin was slick with sweat as Steve's hips slapped against Bucky's ass. Their moans and groans and grunts of pleasure filled the space around them. It really was insane that Tony was sleeping through this. The bed rocked, knocking against the wall with the force of Steve's thrusts, but Tony stayed curled up on the bed beside them. His eyes shut and his breathing even, completely oblivious to what his partners were doing as he slept.

Bucky thought he might cry, when Steve pulled out of him. He needed to cum so badly and he glared accusingly up at Steve, who just rolled his eyes.

"On your knees, ass up." He instructed. 

Bucky scrambled to get into position, sighing when Steve sank all the way back into him immediately. It didn't take long after that for Steve to cum, his hips faltering as he exploded inside of Bucky filling him up. Steve's hips thrusted a few times as he rode out his orgasm, and Bucky whined, waiting obediently to be told he could let go.

"Okay, baby. It's your turn now. You've been waiting so patiently."

Bucky wanted to snap at him and say that nothing about that was him being patient, but he didn't. He moaned when Steve's hand tugged on his neglected cock. It was bright red and aching and all it took was one flick of Steve's thumb over his slit and the words cum for me before Bucky was screaming his release. Spurting string after string of cum onto the bedsheets below him.

He was panting hard as he came down from his high. Steve waited until he had milked him dry, to pull out of him, and Bucky groaned at the feeling of being empty. He was gonna be sore in the morning he could just tell. There were already bruises forming on his hips from where Steve had held onto him. Fuck did Bucky like that.

"Good job, baby. You did so good. You were perfect, sweetheart." Steve murmured praises in his ear, scooping him off the bed and taking him to the bath.

Tony, remarkably, was still sleeping peacefully in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate the support, thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting and you can find me on tumblr @buckybeardreams if ya wanna chat


End file.
